Ichigo's Pride and Joy
by Kira Izuru
Summary: A very aweome story I thought of last minute. Read and Review, please! Rated M just to be safe! IchiRuki and stuffs like that! I'm not very good at reviews! Sorry!


The air was thick. The ground was covered in blood. Rukia stood in front of Byakuya, tears rolling down her cheeks and a sword through her back. She stumbles forward when the sword is withdrawn from her, in which her brother catches her in his arms, careful not to put any pressure on her stomach, which was very large. He looks at her and a quiet tear rolls down his cheeks as he tells her, "Don't worry, Rukia, I'll get you straight to the infirmary. Is the baby okay?" Rukia gives him a slight nod as she goes into a coma.

It was quiet in the infirmary. Uryu and Orihime stood next to Rukia, looking at her peaceful face, with Byakuya sitting on her bed. Outside the window was Renji Aburai, the one who stabbed her. Renji looks at the pail body lying on the almost translucent bed and quietly mumbles to himself, "I'm really sorry, Rukia, but you shouldn't have stood in the middle of a battle like that. I'm sorry…" He walks off as soon as he sees Byakuya start to walk towards the door.

Orihime looks into a blanket wrapped tightly in her arms and starts to cry. While all of this commotion is happening, Rukia finally wakes up from the long slumber and coughs. Orihime turns around and smiles along with Uryu at the long-waited sight of Rukia's eyes again. She turns her head towards them, then asks, "Where's Ichigo?"

"He's in the human world. You're still in the Soul Society's infirmary," Uryu answers flatly. Rukia flinches as she sits up from the shocking pain that came from her injury to her chest. "Orihime, can I see my baby?" She hands her the little boy, born just two hours ago. She pulls him closer to her as she starts to cry, not by the pain of her injury, but by the feeling of never going to see her own son ever again. Rukia turns to Orihime and Uryu. "Can you guys do me a favour?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Can you give the baby to Ichigo in the human world? Tell him to take care of him. He didn't know that I was pregnant; let alone knowing that I was alive until now." Orihime stares at Rukia in shock. "What do you mean that he wouldn't have known you were alive until now?! Are you trying to say you're dying?!" Rukia sighs. "I've…I've lost a lot of blood already. I'm not going to live for very much longer. Tell Ichigo I…l-love…him…" Her eyes close slowly as a smile forms on her dying face. Orihime picks up the baby from her arms and cries. Uryu's eyes water and his glasses fog up as he affectionately hugs Orihime in comfort.

It was dark outside. The air was as cold as a refrigerator sprayed in the inside with mist. Ichigo sat on a bench in the middle of the park, alone and in a daze. Uryu and Orihime walk up to him from the sidewalk and sat next to him. Ichigo turns to them in excitement. "When did you guys get back?! Where's Rukia?!" Then Orihime puts her head on Uryu's shoulder and starts quietly sobbing, holding the blanket close to her chest. They start to hear a cry coming from the mysterious little wrapped object. Ichigo looks confusingly at her and the blanket. "Orihime, did you and Uryu have a baby together?" Orihime shook her head. "No. Ichigo, this is your child." She shows him the baby, with his red-brown hair and his face looked a lot like Rukia's. Ichigo looks at Orihime with tears in his eyes, and then quietly whispered, "Rukia's not…is she…?"

"Renji did it, but it was an accident! She stood in front of the blade, protecting her brother! Please don't think about getting revenge!" Ichigo's raging fist tensed up, but then loosened, like he just saw Rukia with his own eyes. His eyes watered and a tear rolls down his face, like a small stream on smooth ground. Ichigo goes up to Orihime and holds the baby against his chest. The baby's soft, small hands wrap around his fingers as he fixes the blanket the baby was wrapped up in. Orihime sits next to Ichigo while Uryu wraps his arms lovingly around her neck, his cheek next to hers, whispering in her ear, "Ichigo looks like he needs some time alone with his son. Let's go back to the house and go to bed. I'm really tired, and it looks like you are, too." Orihime nods and yawns, then they walk out of sight. Ichigo gets up and starts to walk out of the park, the baby asleep in his arms. He looks down at the baby and smooths out his hair, which was barely long enough to put between his fingers.

Orihime and Uryu walk into the warm and cozy house and lay on the couch, exhausted from the long day. Orihime lies on the couch while Uryu sits on the other side. She looks at him and asks him, very embarrassingly, "Uryu, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Umm… can I be Ichigo's son's godmother and you his godfather?" Uryu smiles and then says, "Sure, I would love to. But now that you mention it, it reminds me of what I wanted to ask you…" Orihime looks at him in surprise. "Are you asking me to marry you?!"

"That too, but, if we are going to be his godparents, how about him having somewhat of a sibling as well?" Orihime blushes like mad as Uryu climbs on top of her, holding her hand down. She smiles and him and slowly takes his glasses off, before they fogged up. She sits up and puts her arms around his neck. "Uryu, I thought you wanted to wait after we got married?" He looks deeply into her eyes. "Uh… I changed my mind. Let's do it now or at least try to, anyway."

"What do you mean by 'try to'?"

"You know… try to make a baby…'you know what'?" Orihime's cheeks turned so red, it looked like it was the color of a rose. Uryu throws off Orihime's shirt, exposing her size double D bra. Uryu turns his head sharply around, blushing like mad. Orihime looks at him. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm just not used to seeing you without a shirt, is all…" Orihime grabs Uryu's waist and pulls him closer to her waist, all the while with a giant smirk on her face.


End file.
